Kakashi's Daughters
by Doomingful Nothingness
Summary: While in the woods one day, Kakashi finds four little girls and under some circumstances is forced to watch over them and become their daddy! What awaits Kakashi?
1. The Beginning

AN: The ocs' personalities are based on some people that I know… they are seriously this looney all the time… by the way I have another person helping me write this so you may receive author notes from her too... lol… well enjoy the story.. ummm… oh yeah… Disclaimer: I own the oc's and the plot… no one else…

Kakashi's Daughters 

"Kakashi I have an offer for you." the third said in a bored tone.

"What is it now Hokage-sama?" Kakashi replied in an equally bored tone. Looking at the Hokage he could tell that he was going to be given some boring mission until Konaha was rebuilt after the fox demon attacked. The town was in shambles and smoldering ashes were still boiling smoke.

"You have a choice, you can either help the Chuunins rebuild the village or you can patrol the boarder of Konaha." the third replied impassively.

"Boarder patrol." Kakashi answered casually before exiting through the window.

Kakashi held a blank stare and fished in his pocket for his Icha Icha Island book and strolled on.

------

And so here he was hoping though the trees. _What a boring day. All well this gives me a chance to read my new book, Icha Icha Island. Hmm… so that wasn't her sister but her mother,_ thought Kakashi.

This went on for about thirty minutes until he smelled something similar to fish cooking on a fire. Kakashi took a U-turn to follow the delectable scent. He was defiantly hitting this urge. (If you laughed at that, I'm ashamed!)

Upon reaching a clearing he found four small girls sitting around a small fire. It seemed like they were arguing over which one was to take the first watch. _Girls after my own heart_, he thought.

He approached the girls cautiously until a twig snapped under his foot. Stunned at his own stupidity, he scrambled to hide his book that he had still in his hand. The girls all jumped into poorly constructed fighting stances, though looking quite impressive for their age. They looked about five maybe six. Kakashi cursed himself mentally. Why didn't he see that twig? He sighed; the best way to approach this was to be friendly.

Kakashi walked right into the clearing with his hands up. "All right I give. Now tell me how you all got here, where you're from and is there anyone else with you? "

The four girls all looked at each other before nodding. One stepped forward. She seemed to be the spokesperson of the group. Her clothes consisted of a simple black shirt and a pair of oversized shorts. Her hair was blond and done up in two messy buns with some of her bangs hanging down.

"Hi, we're lost and we're just looking for shelter. We're not sure where we came from, we have just been traveling from village to village hoping to find some place to stay but everyone looked at us like we were monsters. No one else is with us. My name is Kimi. They are Mika, Kage and Yukiko. " she replied in a sweet tone. Kakashi looked at them and sighed again. He was going to have to bring them to the Hokage. Maybe babysitting would get him off…patrol that is.

------

Or not.

"So you see Hokage-sama," Kakashi said scratching his head, "I found these four in the woods. They have no place to go and they don't know where they came from." Kakashi told the Hokage this like it was a chore, which it kind of was.

The Hokage took a look at them. The one with the messy buns looked the youngest. Another with short blond hair was just standing there like she had nothing else to do. She was dressed in a black shirt with black pants. Yet another blond, this time with long hair was slouched over. If she were standing up straight she would have been the tallest. She was wearing a black shirt with jeans to big for her. The last one was standing there her face fixed with a glare. She had straight brown shoulder length hair with a black shirt and some black capri pants. They looked very young, six at the most and yet they were all alone. An evil thought occurred to him.

Kakashi frowned when he noticed the glint in the Hokage's eyes. That always meant that the Hokage was going to do something to him. He sighed when he heard the Hokage call his name. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Kakashi, do you mind if they stayed with you since you found them in the forest? After all you have plenty of room for them to stay in your family house." The Hokage said smiling. Kakashi sighed in defeat; he was going to have to take care of four little girls. How much worse could it get?

"And could you teach them the way of the ninja and keep this a secret? The village is awfully suspicious since we just got over the fox's attacks." Again, Kakashi sighed at what the Hokage said. "Fine, let's get going, shall we?"

-------

"So this is our new home. It's not much but it will due." came Kakashi's monotone voice from behind them. "Not much," Kage exclaimed, "It's a fricken' mansion!" The others were just gaping speechlessly at the site. They could not believe it. There was a main house were it looked like the sleeping quarters were and then there were two dojo type houses, where they guessed they would be learning the way of the ninja as that old man...Cough... I mean the Hokage said they were to learn. Then there were the forests in the back where some outside training facilities were located. The girls were giddy with excitement.

"Well ladies follow me inside so you can all chose your rooms." Kakashi said as he led them inside. Inside the girls could only gape again. The inside was just as elegant as the out. It had a big living room with two comfy looking ouches and a big screen T.V. The kitchen was large but looked unused. Then there were two sets of stairs leading up to the bedrooms. Kimi was quick to run into the wall… I mean living room and belly flop onto the couch. The other girls just looked away as if they expected this to happen.

"Listen up girls. Choose your rooms and then we are heading out to get you some clothes and other necessities. My room is the last one on the right. By no means at all is anyone aloud to enter." Kakashi said leaving the girls alone to pick their rooms.

Mika was the first to run into the second doorway and claim her room. She guarded it defensively as Yukiko wandered aimlessly down the hall to the one after it. Kage had asked Mika why she chose her room and she said that she had already calculated the area of the room to be the perfect for her famous lounging on Saturday mornings in bed. This left only two rooms to choose from and Kimi was the one to judge hers by how squishy the bed was. This also happened to be the room that would be the quietest; seeing how it was the farthest from the stairs, Kakashi and the loudest of the four girls.

Returning to what was now, "the girls' wing" Kakashi saw that Kage didn't have a room. There was only one left and Kage didn't seem to want to budge when he cough accidentally tripped her into the last remaining tomb, I mean room. "Itai! Kakashi-sama! Why did you do that?" Kage exclaimed while rubbing the bump that was forming on her head.

While this was going on Kimi was in her room placing her stuff on her dresser and putting her only change of clothes in her closet. Suddenly she noticed that she was hungry. Deciding that now was the best time to eat she started to head downstairs to where she remembered the kitchen was. On her way there she picked up some hitchhikers. (Namely Kage, Mika and Yukiko.) When they arrived at the kitchen, they found Kakashi in there preparing some sandwiches for lunch.

After everyone finished their sandwiches, Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention. "I have noticed that you have barely any clothes and few necessities. Therefore, we will go shopping using the money that Hokage-sama gave me for you all. Now get up and let's get this over with." He announced standing up and heading to the door. They all got up and followed him there.

"This is such a long way to walk!" Mika mumbled grimly catching the eyes of Yukiko who smiled back. With a funny feeling that something was going to happen, Kakashi quickly jumped up into a tree, cat like. This left Mika and Yukiko to collide unhappily and resulted in an awkward hug accompanied by a laugh from Kakashi. Kage busted out laughing and pointed at the two's predicament coughSTUPIDITY. Kimi snapped back from one of her zone-outs focused which had been on the butterfly fluttering upwards into a tree. (That had to hurt) Taking a few steps towards the others, she scolded them, "You poo-heads! You scared the butterfly into the tree!" (Although Kimi was the oldest, she was often accused of having a short attention span.) "We have bigger problems, Kimi. We don't know where Kakashi-sama is," Yukiko said with an air-headed tone. A worried look struck Kimi's face. It struck her so hard she fell backwards!

Moving towards the fallen member of their cult, the others towered over the short one. With a poke to Kimi's side with a random piece of wood from Mika, "Get up! We have to find Daddy Kakashi" She awoke. Looking dazed and dumbfounded, Kimi pointed to the tree where Kakashi was holding his famed book. (Thank god the girls hadn't learned to read yet.)

Noting that he had been found, he awarded the girls with a compromise for the rest of the walk to the store…by carrying them all. He had to miss weight training for the "darlings" anyway. Surely carrying the 207 pounds of fluff was going to make up for this.

-----

Once they arrived at the shopping square Kakashi put them down. "We're here!" Kakashi announced in an overly happy voice. They stared at him funny until Yukiko pointed out that they were in an alleyway behind the first store they had been planning to visit. Kakashi sweat dropped. It wasn't like he would show up in the middle of a crowed street with four girls on his back. He sighed yet again and exited the alleyway with the girls in tow.

The first store that they came to happened to be a store selling garments acceptable for female ninjas-in-training. Kakashi found a seat near the dressing rooms and told the girls to find some outfits and try them on while he read his book. The girls shot off into four different directions.

Fifteen minutes later, Kimi was the first one to come back with a couple of outfits slung over her arm. Most of them were either pink or black. She disappeared to try on her clothes and stepped out with a pink shirt that had dark red swirls on it and some black baggy pants to match. Kakashi nodded in approval so she went back to try another one on. She came out this time with a black shirt, a pink flowy skirt and pink fishnet on her arms. She also had black fishnet on her thighs. Kakashi approved again. After changing out of this outfit, she came out in a simple light pink sundress, suitable for wearing when she was not training. Kakashi nodded and she changed back into her original clothes and waited with Kakashi for the other girls.

Another five minutes elapsed and Yukiko showed up with several outfits of her own. The first set of clothing that she tried on consisted of a red shirt that had flames on it and some boy shorts with lots of pockets. When she stepped out Kimi applauded while Kakashi just nodded. The next outfit that she tried on was a black shirt that had the words "A.D.D" on it in red with a pretty red skirt and fishnet stockings. Again, when she exited the dressing room she encountered a very excited Kimi and a bored Kakashi that both gave their seals of approval. The last outfit that she found was a red sundress with pink ribbons around the bottom hem.

After Yukiko had settled down with her choices in her lap, Kage came running back to one of the dressing rooms. She emerged only seconds later to be dressed in a green shirt with some leaves on it that seemed to be swirling on the shirt. This was paired with some pants that had the same leaf design on it. Not even waiting for approvals, she jumped back into the dressing room only to emerge in a green skirt that had ruffles at the bottom and a black shirt that had the words "Bite Me" on it. Yet again, she dashed back in to the dressing room. When she stepped back out she was wearing a pale green sundress that had the same leaf deign as her first outfit. Dashing back into the dressing room she changed back into her original clothes and hopped into a chair that was located next to Kimi.

While this was happening, no one noticed that Mika was standing there patiently waiting her turn. Seeing that now was the time to make her entrance, she stepped into the dressing room and put her first outfit on. She came out wearing a pair on tight fitting pants and a blue shirt with clouds on it. Noticing that no one was paying attention she stepped back into the dressing room and emerged wearing a black shirt that said "I'm better than you" on it and a blue skirt that had many pockets on it. After switching outfits, she returned wearing a blue sundress with cloud patterns. Changing back in to her old clothes, she came out and had to wake up the others who had fallen asleep during her little performance.

Kakashi, (seeing that they had their new sets of clothes, pajamas and undergarments) took them to the cashier to pay. Upon leaving the store, they saw a girl outside another store called Stars-n-Stuff that seemed to be drooling at the star shaped cookies in the window. Kimi (being the person that she is) wandered up to this girl to ask her if she wanted to hang out with them.

Standing up, the girl turned around to come face to face with Kimi. She smiled and decided that since she didn't have anything else to do that she could hang out with them. "Hi my name is Hoshiko!" the girl exclaimed in a hyperactive manner to rivals Kimi's own. Hoshiko was dressed in old tattered clothes with wavy brown hair that reached to the middle of her back.

"So Hoshiko, what were you doing outside of the store?" Yukiko asked striking up a conversation. "Oh well… umm… you see I don't have any money so I was just window shopping." Hoshiko replied. "So you have a place to stay?" Kage asked joining in the conversation. "No, I was kicked out of the orphanage because they didn't have enough room to house me." Hoshiko said while staring intently at her shoes.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Mika said joining in the conversation as well. Turning to Kakashi Kimi started jumping up and down exclaiming, "Can she! Can She! Please Daddy Kakashi!" Kakashi, seeing that she was a persistent little booger, unwillingly nodded. Hoshiko leapt up and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck to give him a "hug" … actually, "glomped" is more the right term hehe.

Once they got home, Hoshiko was placed in a room with Kage because all the other ones were taken. While Hoshiko was being settled, Kakashi made them dinner after which they all went to sleep with only some minor incidents preceding bedtime (a.k.a., a food fight followed by the massive pillow ambush of Mika and Kage against Yukiko with Kimi and Hoshiko as bystanders.)

And so ends our hero's first day. What will happen tomorrow? Will there be any cereal left? Has Kimi really gone insane? Was that Kakashi being chased by a squirrel? Will they ever start their training on time? Tune in next time for the oh-so-charmingly-witty sequel! Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!


	2. Squirrels and Such

This is the next chapter to the all so wonderful tale of Kakashi's Daughters! But that was kind of obvious… In this chapter we pick up where we left off. But first I would like to answer the reviews…

Fattyaddy-99: Thank you and I will!

Snakpak: The girls came from a village that was destroyed by Mr. Bad Snake dude…but all will be explained in due time. About the pairings yes there will be some and you get to find out about that later too!

Disclaimer: I own the five girls and the dog Rufus! Nothing else is mine or else there would total mayhem in Narutoworld!

----------

Kakashi's Daughters

It started out as a very peaceful morning. Everyone slept until well past nine. Suddenly a scream broke the silence and ran throughout the entire house. Not knowing what was going on, Kage, Hoshiko, Mika and Yukiko ran to where the scream had come from… Kakashi's room. Upon further investigation, we find Kakashi propped up against the wall and Kimi sitting next to the bed staring at him.

She was sitting Indian-style rocking back and forth and whisper-chanting, "Feed me feed me feed me." With the commotion coming from his room, the other girls at least figured that it would be something good. But nooo! It had to be Kimi and her tummy, which she properly had named "Tina the talking tummy."

After about five minutes of staring and getting ones heart beat back to a regular pace, Kimi broke the silence. "I'm hungry and you shall feed me!" Kimi demanded, pointing a finger at each and every one of them, prolonging the point at Kakashi. Looking slightly horrified, Kakashi jumped up and made a mad dash for the kitchen. Who knew such a little girl could do this to him? Kimi got up and skipped merrily to the kitchen while Kage, Yukiko and Mika sweat-dropped. Hoshiko just looked confused and slightly frightened (she was not used to the groups' antics yet.)

In the kitchen, Kakashi had five bowls out, a box of cereal, five glasses of orange juice and the Konaha times all neatly out and waiting for them. Kakashi pulled out the chair for Kimi to sit at the head of the table. _This girl is going to be the strongest of the bunch,_ said Kakashi to himself, _although she is slightly crazy._ Kimi, (being the polite crazy person that she is) waited until everyone else was seated and had taken a bowl of the Shinobi O's before she poured herself a bowl.

There was only one problem with this though; they had eaten all the cereal before Kimi could get a bowl! With her tummy growling, she made a few weird chirping noises and a group of squirrels came through the window. One had a box of cereal in its hand while another had some chocolate. The last had a mountain dew with some of its contents missing. The squirrel looked slightly drunk. Kimi glared at this one. Three out of the four remaining girls sweat-dropped for the second time while Kakashi and Hoshiko remained unmoved, with a look of terror in their eyes. _What was this girl capable of!_ Were the thoughts that were going on the Hoshiko and Kakashi's minds.

Finally snapping out of his stupor, Kakashi glanced at the wall and noticed that they were extremely late. They were supposed to start training at 7 that morning and it was already 11:45. Wow, had he overslept today. The Hokage wanted him to train the girls in the basics of the ninja to begin with and then evaluate their strengths as potential ninjas. He decided that it would be good to let the girls finish eating before he told them about the harsh training that they would go through with today.

Another 10 minutes passed until they had finally finished breakfast. Kakashi, seeing his chance to interrupt the girls as they washed the morning dishes, he told them that once they finished to go and change into some training clothes, then they would begin their training. About 30 minutes later, the girls finally emerged from their rooms after fighting over the bathroom and after brushing their hair they were ready to start.

As they all headed outside to one of the dojos made for training, Kakashi noticed that by an odd coincidence, Hoshiko had on an outfit similar to the others, except hers consisted of silvers and blues with stars. Once in the training dojo, Kakashi gave them some weights to put on before they started their endurance test. The weights consisted of 10 lbs on each arm and leg with 15 lbs in a sleeveless vest. They were required to put all this on.

Once everyone was strapped in Kakashi, couldn't help but smile at his new subordinates. _They look so chubby in those vests _Kakashi thought trying to stifle a giggle. Kage noticed this and shot a glare his way. Seeing this, Kakashi quickly dropped his grin and had them stretch so that they wouldn't hurt themselves when they went for a run around Konaha. After five minutes of stretching and warming up, Kakashi brought them outside to begin their run around Konaha.

After the run, the girls were still breathing normally and Kakashi was surprised. Deciding to take it up a notch, he had them do fifty sit-ups, one hundred jumping jacks, and sprint between two trees an equal 500 meters apart as fast as they could until they were tired. About two hours later, Kimi was the last to sit down. Their faces were red, but not the cute shade of pink blush either. A spectator would have thought they were conditioning for some national triathlon or something. Well technically… they kind of were. 

After an hour of rest and combo lunches from Kimi's nap sack- (which you could literally take a nap in because it existed in its own dimension) - they were dragging their feet into the next challenge, which Kakashi had deviously planned to make them sleep the next night through. It had only been one night and he was already tired of hearing the girls up late at night having random pillow fights every twenty minutes. The excruciating howls and yelps of surprise from ambushed girls were also almost more than he could take. _Curse Kage and Mika for their wicked little games, _Kakashi thought to himself.

The next exercise was to determine how well they could manipulate chakra. The first exercise that he had them do was to balance a leaf on their noses. To do this, they had to concentrate the chakra to their nose. All went well and it took about five minutes for the girls to fully master. The next exercise Kakashi had them do was tree walking. Mika was the first to fully master it with Kage and Hoshiko tied for second. It took Yukiko only 10 more minutes. The exercise took Kimi over two hours to master because she was afraid of heights, but when Kakashi mentioned something about no dinner until the exercise was mastered, she quickly ran to the top of the tree.

The final chakra technique that he had them master was water walking. Kimi was the first to master this with the hopes of food and getting to go to bed early in mind. Yukiko was the second only because the other girls were too distracted to bother her this time while she was trying to concentrate. The last three to finish was Kage, Mika and Hoshiko due to the onset of boredom which eventually led to the three remaining girls tripping each other in the hopes of being the first one done. The loser had to do the dishes tonight.

Kakashi was very impressed with their stamina and their will to eat sooner. That night, Kakashi made dinner with Kimi (who was learning how to cook from Kakashi so that he wouldn't have to do it all the time.) The result was a smoking kitchen, (due to a burnt casserole in the oven) and dinner an hour late. As expected, the girls were rather grumpy that evening as they tromped off to their rooms, leaving Kakashi and Kimi to do the dishes as punishment.

"sigh I can't believe this…I'm the adult! Why do I get stuck with the freaking chores!" Kakashi grumbled from the sink.

Kimi, looking thoroughly aggravated snarled in return "well you wouldn't be stuck here if _someone_ knew how to set a timer!" Sighing in annoyance, Kimi emitted a few random chirping noises and once again, a random gang of squirrels came hopping to the windowsill. Stepping back in awe, Kakashi watched helplessly as Kimi squeaked and chirped to each squirrel in turn. Seven minutes later, all the dishes had been washed, dried, put away, and the kitchen had also been buffed down to a spotless shimmer. Kimi rewarded her minions with a piece of chocolate each and sent them on their way. At this point, Kakashi was left dumbstruck as Kimi skipped merrily up the stairs humming some little tune that only her twisted little mind could create.

The next day started out great. There was no scream that morning. Instead, Kakashi and four of the girls woke up to the smell of hash browns, bacon, eggs, and toast. The girls found Kimi up and wide-awake cooking along with some of the squirrelly minions. The troop had been engaging in some random acts around the house all morning (even though one of them turned out to be a bucket of water above Kakashi's door). Needless to say, the girls were quite calm while Kakashi was still slightly unnerved by the sight of the squirrels again. He didn't like those little boogers. Once everyone had eaten breakfast, Kakashi made them do the same training as the day before. Every morning, the five girls and their adoptive father went through the same routine everyday for week until they all could completely master the training, at the same time.

----

Our adventure ends here for a while. What will our favorite Kunoichis do to show the Hokage that they deserve special training to catch up to the rest of the Academy students their age? Will there be more encounters with squirrels? Will Kakashi get pranked again? Will I ever stop saying will? Tune in again later for the next installment of…. dun dun duuuuuun! KAKASHI'S DAUGHTERS!


	3. A Big Bang

Hello and welcome back to this week's installment! Today we will find the answers that plagued us through the past week! I am the announcer and the authoress! I will lead you through the trials and tales of our young Kunoichis and the adoptive father/ lazy jounin, along with a couple of friends who decide to drop by and make the story interesting. Enough with my badgering let us begin the story where we left off.

-------

Kakashi's Daughters

Chapter 3

-------

This morning started out with a bang. Literally. Kimi had slept in that morning and was running around so that she could make breakfast and pack a lunch for everyone (while getting ready at the same time). She was brushing her hair and ended up tripping over one of the mangas that Kakashi had bought for her and Yukiko (as rewards for a job well done in training). The others didn't really like mangas so Kakashi had bought them weapons (which he didn't know at the time was a HUGE mistake). Kage got the one thing that she wanted most, Fuuma Shuriken (AN: the weapon Sasuke used against Zabusa). Mika was given a new package of throwing needles. Hoshiko had received some shurikens.

When the four hibernating girls and Kakashi finally got up to investigate the noise, they found Kimi buried under a pile of mangas, scrolls and anything else that was previously on the bookshelf that she had crashed into. Deciding that they were hungry after the night's rest, they helped Kimi out of the pile-up and escorted her to the kitchen so she could start cooking while the others got ready to meet the Hokage later on. He would be examining their skills to see if they could join the Academy or if they would stay training with Kakashi.

After breakfast (which consisted of the usual hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast), the gang headed off to meet the Hokage in a clearing that was decided on earlier that week. It was usually unused and no one would notice them. When they arrived, they noticed that the Hokage was already there and he looked like he had just arrived himself.

"Good Morning Girls!" the Hokage said as soon as he saw them. He had taken a liking to them as if they were his own grandchildren.

"Good Morning Grandpa!" they replied. They too had become close to the old man. Actually, he and Kakashi were all that they had. They didn't know anyone else from the village. (They were told to keep a low profile so they weren't allowed out to play like normal children their age.)

"Let us begin," the old man stated switching to Hokage mode, "I hope you came prepared."

By his tone of voice, the girls knew it was time to get serious. They got into a line to await further instruction.

The Hokage, seeing this, called the first up to have an all out taijustu match against Kakashi to test their fighting styles. The first happened to be Yukiko. She nodded and got into a battle stance that she had formed herself. Kakashi made the first move to get the match started. He darted over at her and tried to give her a punch to the gut. She evaded his attack by flipping backwards and darted after him to do the same. He evaded as well. The fight went on for about five minutes. Finally, the Hokage decided that it would be enough. Kakashi came out unharmed and Yukiko had a scratch on her arm when she had underestimated a Kunai.

Kimi was already bandaging up the cut when the Hokage called the next fighter. It was Hoshiko. The match started and Hoshiko made the first move. She faked a punch at Kakashi only to drop and try to sweep his feet from underneath him. He saw this, jumped up, and noticed that Hoshiko was coming in for another kick and quickly sidestepped that. This continued until the Hokage called for the next fighter to step up.

Mika walked forward as if she didn't have a care in the world. Kakashi stepped into his fighting stance while Mika just stood there. This time Kakashi made the first move since Mika obviously wasn't going to. Kakashi made a fake to the left and then tried to kick her. Mika jumped backwards and started calculating his next move instantly. Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind her to trip her. Mika, seeing this, jumped up and over Kakashi to try to deliver a punch to his head. Kakashi saw this and blocked it. This continued for what seemed like forever for until the Hokage called for the next fighter.

The Hokage noticed that Kakashi was getting tired so he decided that he should just let the last two spar against each other. They nodded and stepped into the directed area. Nodding to each other again, they got into their fighting stances. Within seconds, they shot off towards each other becoming blurs. It was clear that these two were better than the others were. (Only because one fought to insure peace and happiness to those she cared about and one fought to bring honor to her unknown name.) Kimi was the first to land a blow to Kage. Kage wasn't expecting Kimi to hit her (even though the hit was not hard enough to bruise); Kimi was just too kind hearted. Kage threw a swift kick at Kimi. When Kimi went to block it, she realized that the kick was harder than she was expecting, it knocked her over. Kage tried to kick Kimi while she was down, but Kimi just rolled out of the way. This continued until the Hokage finally snapped out of his stupor.

The next thing that the five six year olds were to be tested on was their weaponry. They were to go in the same order as before to give everyone enough time to rest. Yukiko went first and threw a handful of kunai at a tree only to form the Kanji for peace. Hoshiko, not be outdone, threw two handfuls of shurikens at the same tree to form a star around Yukiko's peace Kanji. Next was Mika. She spun around and threw five throwing needles to hit the target that was set out. All five struck it dead in the middle. Kage motioned for the others to stand back. Once everyone was a safe distance away, she threw her new Fumma Shuriken. The weapon disappeared into the trees and came back at Kage, who leapt up to catch it. There wasn't a sound. Thinking she had failed, the Hokage motioned for her to step back. Instead, Kage smiled and walked in the direction of the trees. One by one, Kage walked past each tree and gave it a nudge. Within moments, four trees fell over; their trunks severed clean in two. Kage giggled at the stunned looks on everyone's faces and mock bowed to Kimi for her turn. Kimi stepped up to the designated area and turned her back to her target. She threw three kunais and three shurikens over her shoulder to have the kunais pin the shurikens to the tree. Smiling that she hadn't damaged the trees too much, she bowed and returned to the line to await the next test.

"Now girls this is the test that I have been waiting for. Seeing how well you did in the previous tests, this one shall prove to be very interesting. I will call out the different jutsus that you have been working on and I will expect you to perform them perfectly. After that, I want you to show me any justsus that you have created or are not part of the original list," The Hokage said in one breath. This caused Kimi and Yukiko to eyeball his blue face with muffled giggles.

The girls stood up straight (all but Yukiko who never stood up straight) into the appointed line and waited for the Hokage to call out the first jutsu.

I am going to stop it there! … I am evil yes... but you have been waiting too long for a new chapter and I have a writer's block so I will make what I have so far into a chapter. I am sorry. I will try to update sooner but my editor was behind in school (so was I) so I had to wait until she could edit it for me. …. What will happen in the next chapter of Kakashi's Daughters? Will they continue under Kakashi's tutelage or will they go to the academy to meet the rest of the Naruto characters? Will Kimi turn into the maid? Will anything exciting happen? Tune in next time for Kakashi's Daughters!


	4. The Decision

AN: Sorry for not updating soon. I have found new motivation! And it comes from Fattyaddy-99! Whoo! Well anyways… this chapter will finish up with the testing and we'll get to see of they can go to the academy or if they have to train privately… now on with the story!

----

Kakashi's Daughters

Chapter 4: The Decision

----

After a moment of pause, Yukiko stepped forward and an expression crossed her face that no one had ever seen before. She looked like she was actually concentrating! Everyone was shocked as they waited for the Hokage to call out the first jutsu that she was to perform.

"First, you need to perform two elemental jutsus of your liking. You can choose from fire jutsus, water jutsus, earth jutsus, or wind jutsus. If you have a special jutsu that you want to show off, then you will do so after you have completed the other jutsus," the Hokage dictated to Yukiko in a monotone voice.

Gathering chakra into her hand, Yukiko exclaimed, "Katon: Goukyuu no jutsu," and after completing the appropriate hand seals, flames erupted from her mouth (it looked like a flamethrower) and covered the entire area of open grass in front of her. Next she called out "Sutiton Suiryuudan no jutsu." After a few swift seals, a roaring, rushing sound of water came from the direction of a pond a few meters away and a small water dragon unfurled itself from the surface. The dragon looped around itself and put out the flames that were caused by Yukiko's first jutsu.

After the steam cleared, Yukiko prepared for her next elemental jutsu. Moving a few meters away from the other people present, she made some hand seals and whispered, "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu" only to disappear under ground. Looking around, everyone was almost scared out of their skin as Kage squealed in terror. Yukiko had disappeared underground only to come up again and grab Kage's ankle, making her 'eep' as she often did when threatened. Yukiko giggled at this. Oh revenge was sweet. The last jutsu that she did was Katon Kunai which formed a kunai in her hand out of fire. The fire did not burn her though it did a number of damage on the tree she threw it at.

After performing the final jutsu, Yukiko collapsed to the ground due to the exhaustion caused by using so much chakra to perform all of the jutsus. Kimi came over to give her something to eat and drink and helped her to lean against a tree to rest on. Once Kimi was sure that Yukiko was going to be all right, she stepped back into line.

While all of this was taking place, the Hokage was explaining to Hoshiko what she was to perform. She nodded, letting the Hokage know she understood that she was to perform a few of the basics. Stepping out of the line, she went to the small clearing that Yukiko had used earlier. Preparing herself, she formed a few hand seals while gathering chakra to her mouth. She then shouted, "Katon: Karyuu Endan." Flames erupted from her mouth. They were not as big or flashy as Yukiko's, but they were impressive for her age nonetheless. The next jutsu that she preformed was Doton Shinjuu Zansho no jutsu. She disappeared underground (as Yukiko did) but she did not try to scare anyone. She simply came back up a few meters away, dusting dirt off herself as she walked from the crater she had created. The last jutsu that she did was one that she had created on her own after Kakashi had attempted to show her Chidori. (The original chidori was too much for her to handle, so she created this one). After performing a couple simple hand seals, she ended the combination by folding her fingers into the shape of a gun. Slowly, her index fingers started to glow blue. Hoshiko yelled, "Chibi chidori no jutsu." As soon as she had yelled the last syllable, three blue orbs of pure chakra went zooming off toward the woods and almost completely destroyed the tree Hoshiko had been aiming for.

Hoshiko stumbled over to the same tree as Yukiko and Kimi immediately came over and gave her something to eat in order to help her recover faster. Before she left, she chirped a little bit and a couple of squirrels came out down from a tree wearing tailor made butler outfits. Kimi nodded to the squirrels and they sat up straight on their haunches, awaiting their commands. "All right men, I want you to take care of these two girls for the time being. You will do everything that they ask you to do as long as it is not anything that could harm you or anyone around you." Kimi said in a very stern voice that showed that she had complete control over the situation. After a few minutes pause, Kimi told them thank you and skipped merrily back into line.

Everyone was gaping at Kimi (except Yukiko because she was already enjoying the power of commanding the squirrels around). The Hokage had his mouth open and was gaping at the squirrels. He had been their adoptive grandfather for over a week and had never seen Kimi order those squirrels around. It was something new to him. The others where just surprised to see them wearing clothes for a change.

Getting back to the point Kimi had to walk over to the Hokage to help him pick up his jaw that he dropped. Noticing how stupid he looked he decided to put that on the list of things to ask the girls when he returned to his office after this.

Once the Hokage finally picked up his jaw he noticed that Mika was already waiting for further instructions. Seeing this the Hokage repeated the instructions he told Yukiko and Hokage. Mika nodded not fully paying attention to him. She gathered Chakra to her mouth and hands and formed some hand seals. Once she completed it she called out Katon: Karyuu Endan and set ablaze a bush that was in front of her. Next she preformed some rapid hand seals and called out Doton: Doryuuheki. She vomited a wave of mud and put the bush that she caught on fire with her previous jutsu. For the last jutsu she used her favorite jutsu. Going up to a training log she formed some hand seals. Once she completed the seals she and called out Kenkaze. That log didn't stand a chance.

Mika smirked and wandered over to the tree that Yukiko and Hoshiko were learning against. She couldn't wait until she could order Kimi's squirrels around.

Kage stepped up and waited for the Hokage to give her the same directions as the other. She finally gave up waiting when she caught the Hokage gaping at the squirrels again. Kage started to form some hand seals and called but "some fire jutsu" and tried to catch the tree on fire that the other girls were leaning on, but the squirrels jumped in front of the flame and pulled out some heavy duty super soakers. The squirrels smirked and shot off the guns simultaneously. The force and amount of water put the fire out and soaked Kage. She glared at the squirrels. They always ruined her fun. For her next jutsu she thought that she would pay Yukiko back. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Yukiko was not watching. Seeing that she wasn't looking Kage quickly formed some hand seals and whispered, "Doton: Shinjuu Zansho no jutsu." She disappeared and the next thing that everyone knew, Yukiko was buried up to her neck and Kage was tickling her with her own hair. Smirking at her handy work Kage stood up and walked back to the clearing. For her last jutsu she giggled, oh how she loved this one. She only formed one hand seal and said "Kumo (spider)". Chakra pulsed around her, the next thing that any one herd was Kimi's scream. Her squirrels left their posts and quickly circled her to protect her from the spiders that Kage summoned. Kage burst out laughing and could not stop. She loved making Kimi squeal. It was pay back for all the pranks that Kimi's squirrels pulled on her. She called back her spiders but not before letting one crawl on Kimi. The Hokage was left gaping in amazement at what these little six-year-old girls could do.

Kage went to another tree to rest because she didn't trust the squirrels after what she did to their mistress.

Kimi went up to the clearing that everyone had used previously. She waited patiently for the Hokage to explain what she was to do but when he never spoke up she looked around and spotted him hidden behind Kakashi's tall frame. Who knew that his fear of spiders was bigger than Kimi's own? Sweat dropping Kakashi motioned for her to start anyways. Nodding she made some hand seals and preformed a simple fire jutsu, nothing that would do too much damage. Once she had that small fire going she made some more hand seals and called out "Sutiton Suriyuudan no jutsu." Right before the dragon made of water could go where she directed it she made some more hand seals. Calling out "kihou (bubble) no jutsu." The water dragon was captured inside a bubble and so was the fire that she started. Seeing everyone staring at the two bubbles with a bedazzled look she merged the two bubbles together. The two jutsus cancelled each other out and the steams from that caused her bubble to burst into smaller bubbles. When the bubbles had finished their decent to the ground all evidence that they had been there had been erased. There was no more burn marks or fallen trees. The girls were no longer tired and their small bruises and scratches from their matches with Kakashi. Before anyone could voice their opinions about Kimi's jutsu, Kimi had fallen over from using to much Chakra to heal everything. Before she hit the ground Kimi's squirrels rushed to their mistress so that she would not hit the ground.

The squirrels lifted her up over their shoulder and carried her to the nearest tree to prop her against it. Though she wasn't unconscious, she had a blank stare on her face. Her squirrels sweat dropped when they saw this. They pulled out a mountain dew and handed it to her. She chugged it all.

Before anyone could ask how the weather was down there, Kimi was jumping around like there was no tomorrow. The Hokage, seeing that he had a tough choice to make, told the girls and their new father that he would have to take the rest of the day to think over whether or not they can join the academy when they turn nine or if they would become ninjas right away and start on some missions.

And so the girls and Kakashi was dragged home by the way to hyper Kimi.

They made it home about three hours later because Kimi took a wrong turn and thought that a pretty blue butterfly would show her the way home. The butterfly ended up showing Kimi the way to Konaha's mountain dew factory. The others spent about two hours chasing down Kimi and tying her up before they could drag her home without her escaping. The entire way home Kimi's mumblings surrounded around different ways to over take the mountain dew kingdom and become the mountain dew princess.

When they finally arrived back Kim was sober enough to cook dinner. After dinner everyone retired to the living room for a couple of hours of movies and some popcorn. After the second movie Kakashi noticed the girls had fallen asleep and carried them one by one back to their rooms.

And so ends this installment of Kakashi's Daughters! What will the Hokage decide? Will we ever learn about the girls' pasts? Will we meet the other Naruto characters? Is that Gaara? The sand Siblings?


	5. Kimi's magic bag

-------

Kakashi's Daughters

Chapter Five!

----------

The day started out normally. Kimi was cooking breakfast, the squirrels were tidying up and the S.W.A.T. squirrels, (the squirrels that were specially trained for this type of risky situation), were waking the others up. The S.W.A.T squirrels crept into the rooms of the sleeping ones armed with water guns. Upon reaching their victims… I mean "appointed persons to wake up", they aimed for the spot right between the eyes and fired. As usual, five screams/ yelps echoed throughout the house. The S.W.A.T squirrels shot out through various windows so that the victims would not avenge their sleep and attack the squirrels.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Kimi saw five flashes shoot out of the hall and land in front of the plates that she had set up. When the dust cleared, all that could be seen was Yukiko and Kage half way done with their meals, Hoshiko and Mika waiting for Kimi to start eating and Kakashi adjusting his facemask with an empty plate in front of him. Surprisingly no one noticed (except Kimi who let him in) the extra person eating breakfast with them this morning. Of course, none of them were actually fully awake yet.

Once everyone finished their breakfast, the Hokage cleared his throat to get their attention. All but Kimi jumped at this. The Hokage laughed a little but got down to the reason he was there in the first place.

"All right little ones, I have made my decision. In three years when you turn nine, you will join the academy with the others your age, but until then you shall become special ninjas in training. You will travel around the five countries learning new things from your travels. You will use a henge to change your hair and eye colors, while wearing a mask similar to Kakashi's. Before entering the academy, you will be taught to hide your skills and appear normal to the other students. You all will make up a secret team of elite ninjas of the village to protect and defend it if we may ever need it." When the Hokage finished his planned out speech, he was surprised to see their reactions. Kimi was taking notes, Mika was staring into space seemingly not paying attention even though she wore a slight smile. Hoshiko, Kage and Yukiko were jumping around in circles and Kakashi's only visible eye was bulging out of his head. To say the least… he was surprised.

"Alright, you will leave a week from now so be prepared," the Hokage said excusing himself away form the table and then taking his leave.

The day pressed on with normal training and the next few days came with few mishaps. On the day before they were scheduled to leave, Kakashi called the girls together after dinner that night. "Now girls, I have a gift for you from the Hokage and myself. Here!" Kakashi exclaimed cheerfully with an evil glint in his eyes, but the girls didn't pay any mind to that and opened their presents.

When the girls finished attacking the barriers around the boxes (a.k.a. the wrapping paper) each girl found two bracelets, two anklets, a choker necklace and a pair of earrings that matched each girls' personality. Kakashi waited patiently for them to put all of the jewelry on. When they finished, Kakashi could only burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

Ignoring their confusion of Kakashi's laughter for the moment, the girls just went into the kitchen and made themselves a snack waiting for Kakashi to quit laughing. Kakashi finally entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "Daddy Kakashi why were you laughing?" asked Hoshiko. Kakashi grinned under his mask and answered, "Oh that's because that jewelry you were just given contain special seals and jutsus for different purposes."

Seeing the blank stares that he was getting, Kakashi decided to explain further. "The bracelets and anklets are all weights and conceal secret supply pockets for hiding shurikens and your kunai. The earrings are com link communicators which can be used to speak to one another and myself. To access the chakra needed to summon your weapons, move your thumb over the seal engraved in the bracelets that coincide with your weapon of choice. The same applies to the anklets but the kunai hidden there are for emergency use only. You can turn your communicators on and off by twisting the earring a certain way. Now the necklaces… these are specifically designed tracking devices. Since you all are at such a young age, the Hokage and I decided, it would be wise to have a constant third eye implanted on each of you. The has another purposes that you will find out later." Kakashi summed up and then he started laughing again.

Figuring that the squirrels were finally getting to him, the girls washed up and headed to bed. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

They went ahead and packed their things for tomorrow's journey and headed off to get ready for bed. Again not everything goes according to plan. Kimi and Yukiko started a water fight in their joint bathroom, which lead to and all out attack against Hoshiko, Mika and Kage. By the time they finished cleaning up and checking for casualties it was almost midnight so they quicly headed for bed. Though Kage woke up in the middle of the night and decided to start a pillow fight with one of Kimi's squirrels (since the squirrel wouldn't allow her to awake it's mistress), the rest of the night was uneventful.

They woke up extra early that morning all thanks to Kakashi. (What's Kakashi doing up? O.0') He had breakfast ready and the bags already by the door. The girls all hopped downstairs once they were done with their morning routines. This time there was no mishaps since they were all in a hurry. Once everyone finished breakfast and helped with the dishes they were on their way to their first destination of their trasining… they didn't know where yet though.

Right before they arrived at the Konaha gates the Hokage beckoned for their presence. They nodded and followed him to a secluded area in the forest. "Here are the traveling papers. They should get you into every village unharmed. Before you leave to Suna (the others ohhed finally remembering their first destination) I would like to see your disguises in action!" The girls sweat dropped while Kakashi groaned, 'Why did the Hokage make me have a disguise too'. First to henge was Mika, she now had light blue hair and bright blue eyes. The next to complete the jutsu was Hoshiko who had silver hair with blue streaks and dark blue eyes. Yukiko came next with her red hair and green eyes. Kakashi skipped Kimi and Kage and his hair and hairstyle change to spikey brown hair and his visible eye was a honey color. Kimi went after him and turned her hair pink with green tips protruding out of her bun and had red eyes. Kage glared at Kimi for skipping her in line. She henged her hair black with purple strips and her eyes were purple with a dark blue near the iris.

The Hokage smiled at their choices. They would always stand out wherever they went. Oh well. "Good, but before you leave I have one more thing to say, the jewel in the left bracelet will make sure that the henge stay in tact even if you run out of chakra. They can be turned on and off the same way you would the com-links. Have fun!"

They left the gates of Konaha getting a few weird looks from the chuunins that were on guard at the time. The walk to Suna was going to be long and boring.

Not even an hour into the trip and Kage was already complaining. "How much longer until we get to Suna? My feet are _KILLING_ me! Gah. Uhhh Bleh. Cough. Gag. I am going to die!"

"Although I love the sound effects and one less girl to take care of is tempting but you won't die, it is only a three day trip and we will be getting a room at a local hotel tonight when we finally reach a town. But since you are complaining I guess we could stop for a break." Kakashi sweat dropped because while he was making his little speech the girls had already set up a blanket under a shade tree and Kimi was handing out sandwiches and some drinks. "Were did all of this come form?" Kakashi asked not remembering making sandwiches before they left. "My backpack" Kimi replied. Ahh now he remembered about Kimi's backpack. He could have sworn it tried to eat him once. Mumbling to himself he made his way over to the girls to eat with them.

"Mumbler!" Kimi and Kage shouted at the same time. They glared at each other before returning to their lunch. After lunch they walked for about three more hours until the complaining became unbearable.

"Enough! The town is only an hour walk away. If you can beat me there in a race then you don't have to do your training while we are on our way to Suna." Kakashi said regaining control over his temper. As soon as the girls heard this they shot off in a fast sprint toward the village. "I didn't even say go yet," Kakashi complained as he tried to catch up to the girls. The girls made it there in about 25 minutes but Kakashi had beat them. He is a jounin after all. "Lets head to the nearest hotel and get some rooms for tonight." When they arrived at the what happened to be the only hotel in the small town he got them three rooms, one for him and two for the girls to sleep in. After they had placed all of their things in their rooms (Kimi and Yukiko shared while the other three were just glad not to have to sleep in the same room as Kimi) they headed out to get an early dinner.

Kakashi found a nice little restaurant for them to eat at. The girls settled down and looked at the menu. What shocked the girls (mostly Kimi) was that there was no mountain dew or ramen. Kimi and Mika ordered some fried rice. Hoshiko asked for onigiri, while Kage and Yukiko went straight for the sushi bar. Kakashi settled on gyoza. They ate happily in peace. After dinner they went to just walk around the town. On their trip they found the bath houses and decided to go their. Kakashi and the girls parted ways as they went into the respective houses. The bath was amazing on their aching muscles.

"Hey Kage, when we get back to Konaha and graduate from the academy, do you think that we might be on the same team? Isn't it three man cells with a jounin instructor? " Kimi asked while blowing bubbles in the water.

"I don't know but let them try to separate us! We have been together since we could walk. It was just you, me and Yukiko until we found Mika shortly before we found a home in Konaha." Kage said with a fire burning in her eyes.

"Do you think it was just a weird coincidence that we all ended up together? I mean we fit the description in the scroll that the village elders were trying to hide from us before the village burned down and we left without a second glance back." Yukiko said gazing at the stars.

"Should we tell Kakashi tou-sama about the scroll?" Kimi asked trying to find patterns in the stars.

"What scroll are you guys talking about?" Hoshiko asked looking at them slightly perplexed.

"The village that we were born in wasn't a ninja village or anything special like that but it had a prophecy that was bestowed upon it. A traveling seer left a scroll containing the prophecy nearly five hundred years ago. The prophecy stated that before the ultimate battle of good and evil. Five elemental priestesses will fight along side with two demon tamers to overcome the darkness that will bestow the earth. Each priestess is marked with the element that they hold. Sweet and slow to anger is water. Quiet but dangerous is air. Wise beyond years and easy to anger is earth. Determined and resourceful is metal. Captivating and easily entertained is fire." Kimi thought for a while. "I guess that is all that I can remember. The scroll was lost with our village."

Mika and Hoshiko that had been listening carefully to what Kimi was saying fell over anime style and almost drowned in the springs. They heard another splash that came from the men's side of the hot springs. "I guess that we don't have to tell Kakashi tou-sama, it appears that we forgot to turn off the com-link." Kage said laughing hysterically. Who knew Kakashi liked to spy on his surrogate daughters?

After they finished relaxing they got dressed and headed back to the hotel. They went to their rooms and got ready for bed. Surprisingly everyone was in bed and fast asleep by ten o'clock. Waking up at six the next morning, thanks to Kimi, everyone grumpily got ready while Kimi disappeared into her bag only to reappear thirty minutes later with breakfast done. She handed them their plates and cans of mountain dew (Kakashi got a can of green tea) and they sat down to eat. After breakfast they headed out to continue their journey at seven only two more days to Suna.

"This is boring! Is there any way to speed up our travel time? " Kage exclaimed about to punch as tree in rage only to have Kimi stop her fist. "Why don't we race?" Kimi suggested in order to stop violence to a poor defenseless tree. Surprisingly everyone agreed so they set off to see who would be the victor. The race started of nicely with Kakashi in the lead, Kage and Mika tying in second, Kimi and Yukiko in third and Hoshiko bring up the rear. They travel for five straight hours til noon and decided to stop for lunch. They wouldn't have even had stop if it wasn't for Kimi threatening everyone until she got something to eat. Kage and Hoshiko set of the blanket and Kimi dove into her bag to get lunch. The others just watched since there was nothing else to do. Five minutes later Kimi emerged with sandwiches, mountain dew, and green tea. Kimi hand out the food and drinks and they ate.

"We covered a lot of travel time by racing. If we keep up the pace that we were going at we should get there by night fall and we can check into a hotel again. " Kakashi stated looking over his map. He was truly amazed that they had this much stamina to run at top speed for five hours straight. These girls would never stop to amaze him. After another fifteen minutes they set off on their race again. The next five hours passed uneventfully, until they neared the village walls of Suna then. Kage started pulling some dirty tricks out of her hat in order t o win the race. She tried a binding technique on Kakashi but he just dispelled it. Then she tried a doton jutsu to trap them in order to gain some distance. Surprisingly that worked until she was pushed backwards by a Kaze jutsu.

"Who did that!" Kage screamed with rage in her eyes.

"I did!" a girl with four pigtails and a giant fan yelled from the entrance Suna.

Kakashi and the others arrived just as Kage was about to attack. Kakashi grabbed her from behind before she could charge. "Sorry to bother you, but we would like to enter the village. We have the papers that verify our motives." Kakashi said stepping forward to hand her the papers.

"Ah! You're the ones I've been waiting for. You have arrived early than planned. Let me take you to the Kazekage. By the way I am Temari and these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara," she said as two figures appeared behind her.

The party of now nine made their way to the Kazekage tower. When they arrived there they were gestured in by the guards who looked a little uncomfortable as Gaara walked by them.

A/N: So we finally meet the sand siblings huh? What does the Kazekage want with our little group? Also why does no one want to play with Kimi?


	6. Squirrel Hunting

Kakashi's Daughters

Chapter Six

---------------

The Kazekage gestured for our travelers to sit. "Welcome to Suna. Your Hokage has contacted me and asked that five here should be trained in order to strengthen our alliance with Konaha." The Kazekage stated as though he would rather be anywhere else than in that room right now, something was making him uncomfortable.

"It an honor to be trained by your own Nins, how can we possibly return the gestures?" Kakashi asked knowing something wasn't right with his uneasy glances.

"Well you see Kakashi-san, these girls appear to be the same age as my youngest son here. All that I ask in return is that they train with him and his sensei Baki." The Kazekage stated while pointing out Gaara and the Jounin that emerged from the shadows.

"Is there some place specific that we have to stay at?" Mika asked as she yawned.

"Yes, there is, you all will be staying with my children and me. We have plenty of room and this is sort of a precaution to also make sure that you all stay out of trouble during your stay here. Please don't take this the wrong way." The Kazekage said while trying to rid them from his presence.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, please show Kakashi-san and the girls to our house. Try to get them situated." The Kazekage said dismissing them from his presence.

The group followed the sand siblings as they lead them through the village of Suna and to the edge of the village itself. That is where the Kazekage estate was. It was HUGE, but that was to be expected from the leader of the village. The structure itself was not made like the other houses in Suna. It was a Victorian style, most likely influenced by that of the Western World.

Upon entering the house they noticed that the inside was just as richly decorated as the outside. There were a total of three stories and maybe an attic, they couldn't quite tell from where they were standing. Kimi slipped away from the group to search out the kitchen. When she found it she nearly fainted. The kitchen was magnificent! The kitchen, or as Kimi called it Heaven, was decorated in tan colors.

Back to the others, Temari had already showed them to their rooms. Kakashi was next to Kankuro's room, Yukiko's temporary room was next to his because she was the quietest, next was Hoshiko's, she choose that one because she wanted to keep the peace between her and Kage, speaking of Kage her room was across the hall from Hoshiko and next to Mika. Temari's room was next to Mika's. They went about their business without even realizing that someone was missing from the group.

Kimi spent the last three hours standing in the kitchen accumulating drool into a pile around her feet. That was how they found her. Temari had walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready and slipped on the very large wet spot. Needless to say that she was not happy.

"Kakashi! Get down here and clean up this mess. One of your students is brain dead." Temari shouted releasing frustrations that she had built up all day.

Kakashi finally showed up about 45 minutes after he heard her yell. When he walked into the kitchen he found Kimi, his eyes got really big and then her turned and left the room as quickly as possible. It appeared that the yell knocked Kimi out of her stupor and now she was cooking like a mad woman. Temari was now sitting on a stool monitoring the little girl as she cooked dinner. Temari had a smirk on her face, with this little girl around she wouldn't have to cook again.

Dinner was ready in another twenty minutes. Hoshiko had helped Kankuro set the table so that they could eat. After everyone was seated, Kimi poured everyone their drinks and took her place at the table. Everyone looked at her expectantly waiting for her to give the heads up to dig in. She nodded and the food was quickly consumed. The Kazekage, whom had come home from the office for dinner, had been surprised that the little girl had taken authority over dinner. Maybe if her shinobi career didn't work out for her he could hire her as his personal chef.

After the plates were cleared Kimi brought in desert. Everyone sweatdropped as they saw her creation, it was a cake in the shape of a sand castle, with brown sugar sprinkled over it to give it the grainy look. Kage was the first to say something.

"Kimi do you think that maybe you went a little overboard with dinner? I mean just look at us we are stuffed and know your trying feed us this massive cake. You crazy! Where did you even get the stuff to make the tacos?! That's not even a native dish where we come from."

Kimi looked up at her with her gleaming red eyes and said, "In my bag, of course, where do you think I get my mountain dew or the things for our meals while we are traveling?"

The ones that didn't know about her bag, looked very skeptical at her, while Kakashi looked frightened he still didn't trust that bag since the time it tried to eat him. 'Speaking of her bag, did it just chirp? Why would the bag chirp? Unless, she did bring a squirrel with her after all. If she did that means that I have to be extra careful. It could be watching me now. Waiting to torment me. Was it the one that bit me a couple of weeks ago?' Kakashi thought as he started to hyperventilate. Everyone else just looked at him oddly, wasn't he suppose to be a jounin of Konaha.

Gaara got up and left, this was just too creepy for him. He wanted to find his teddy bear and tell him all about his day. Heading up the stairs he didn't notice a little brown furball following him. The squirrel appeared to be worried that his master would find about his antics with the previously silver haired nin. As Gaara made it to his room he quickly spotted the teddy. "There you are! How was your day?"

Gaara stared as if waiting for a reply. After several agonizing seconds later Gaara continued, "Today daddy looked at me with those eyes again, but that's okay cause we got some new people staying with us, maybe they will play with me, they are going to train with me and Baki sensei. They all have funny hair and eye colors. There is this one who seems to be the weirdest of them, she has the pink hair, she talks about weird things and has an interesting cooking style…." Gaara trailed on has he told the bear all about the weird things that happened to him today.

The squirrel listened as this strange little boy talked to this bear all about his master and random things. As he was about to fall asleep he heard the dreaded footsteps of his master coming towards the room with a fast speed. The squirrel grew frantic and dived into the closet just as Kimi burst into the room.

"I know your in here come out and tell me what you did with my mountain dew you thief." Kimi shouted as she looked around the room, "Don't try to hide, my squirrelly senses tell me that you're here. Come out now and your punishment will be light."

Gaara looked on in dread as he feared the worst for whoever it was she was talking about. 'Wait a second,' he thought, 'what is she doing in my room? As a matter of a fact how did she find my room? Dad has a special genjutsu on it so that I am hidden from everyone.'

"Excuse me," Gaara said in a meek voice, "what are you doing in my room?"

"Shh.. I am hunting squirrels." Kimi said pulling out a rifle and a big hat that reminded him of Elmer Fudd.

Kimi silently crept around the room with her eyes darting back and forth, finally she came to a stop in front of his closet. Slowly she opened the door, she made her own creaking noise which made her sound creepier, she pointed the rifle in and fired. Out shot … flowers? The squirrel that had been hiding in his closet made his way out to the middle of the floor holding his heart with ketchup smeared in his hand and on his chest. The squirrel made a few chirping noises before he fell deftly still on the floor.

"All right you faker, now tell me where you hid the mountain dew! Or I'll really give it to ya." Kimi said staring at the squirrel who had cracked open an eye to stare at her. He then jumped up and started chirping at her frantically. Pointing and making motions with his paws. Gaara stared on in awe not really sure what he was suppose to do in this type of situation.

As Gaara was staring the squirrel made handseals and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Darn, he got away again." Kimi said as she started to make her way out of the room. "Oh yeah, sorry about… you know... just barging into your room like that and causing a mess. I'll make him clean it up for you. " Kimi said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Gaara called out, "What's your name? I wasn't paying attention when my dad said them earlier," Gaara said looking at her expectantly. Kimi looked at him and put on a smile, "I'm Kimi and I hope we can become friends!" With that she shot down the hall and disappeared down the stairs that was supposed to be hidden from everyone.

After capturing the squirrel and making him clean Gaara's room Kimi headed to bed. On her way there she remembered that she was never given a room. Sighing in frustration she headed to the closest sand sibling. Kankuro was coming out of the bathroom when Kimi spotted him. He froze in his tracks, 'maybe,' he thought, 'if I don't move she won't notice me.' That thinking never worked as she walked straight up to him. "Hey! Soo… how you like dinner, ever had tacos before? Well I have this problem…. I don't have a room. Can you show me to an empty one? Please and thankies." Kimi said on one breath almost turning blue. Kankuro sighed and brought the little girl to his sister. She liked this one so she can handle this one. "Temari, she doesn't have a room." With that said Kankuro left the room to go play with his puppets.

"Where were you when I was giving out rooms?" Temari asked exasperated. Not even waiting for a response, she led the girl upstairs and put her in the bedroom on the other side of hers. It was the last one left in that wing. Having these guests were going to get interesting. Leaving Kimi in the room Temari went back down and out into the back yard to practice her fan. She was almost at mastering this technique.

Meanwhile Kimi found her way to the bed and put her backpack down. Out of the backpack popped her squirrelly minion. He gave her a Mountain Dew in hopes that she would forget about the ones that he had drunk. She already had since she had short term memory lost, but he didn't have to know that. It was late so she finished the Mountain Dew, changed into her pajamas and went to bed. About an hour later the rest of the younger people in the house slowly made their way to bed as well.

Kimi was up even before the sun and she wasn't going to waste any precious time, she wanted to start training. So she took a shower and got ready for the day. She dressed in her ninja training outfit and headed out her door and down the hall. Usually if Kimi would stare a Kakashi for a few minutes he would wake up. It didn't work. Kakashi had gotten smart and set up traps that he hadn't taught them about and capture Kimi before she could even make it to his bed. Hanging upside down Kimi managed to swing herself over to his bed. Though the only thing that she could grab was his blanket, she made due with it and yanked it off of him. This made him wake up. However he just walked over to her and grabbed his blanket back before crawling into bed again. Angry that he left her to hang upside down, she made some chirping noise and Kakashi bolted up. He didn't like her squirrels. He quickly cut her down and threw her out of his room. He sealed the door behind her so that she couldn't get back in with that squirrel.

Kimi sitting on the floor outside of Kakashi's room decided to head down to the kitchen. The smell of breakfast usually woke everyone up. In the kitchen, she made herself at home and started cooking. Halfway through, Gaara walked in to see who was making all that noise in the kitchen. Usually everyone just had cereal for breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen he saw the crazy girl, Kimi, who broke into his room. "What are you doing in here?" Gaara asked. Kimi looked at him and smiled, "I'm making breakfast, anything you want?" Gaara just stared at her, having only known one female his life and how cranky she usually is in the morning Kimi seemed completely different. "Yeah, can you make scrambled eggs and bacon," Gaara told her making himself comfortable at the table.

By the time that breakfast was done nearly everyone was down at the kitchen table. Kankuro was the only one that wasn't up yet. After Kimi finished the last bit of food, she put it all on the table. In a matter of seconds the food was almost gone and the two sand siblings were looking at them like they were lions at a zoo, tearing apart their food. Once everyone showered and changed they were going to head out to train with Baki-sensei.

So here you have it! Chapter Six! Sorry it took me sooo long to write this chapter. I had tried writing it over the summer before school, but I had to start over because I didn't like how I opened the chapter. Then school started up and I had eight classes online. I am down to three, I have finished several of the classes early so that I could start on this chapter. Well here the final product is so I hoped you have enjoyed. Sorry that it may take a while for the next chapter. In the next chapter we have the training with Baki-sensei. I wonder what will happen?


End file.
